


Numinous

by Arlzureinne_Karale



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8996527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlzureinne_Karale/pseuds/Arlzureinne_Karale
Summary: There were two things he hated about his King.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ensemble Stars! belong to Happy Element. Adrenaline sure can do anything.

“Do you see Tsukinaga- _san_?”

It was obvious that the young producer had already searched everywhere—to the nook and cranny of Yumenosaki; a glance at her eyes, and desperate screams of fatigue flashed in her gaze. At this point, someone have to call one of Trickstar’s members to make her sit still and rest, but it seemed not even Trickstar could restrain her determination to find the King.

Each and every person she asked only shook their head, some of them offered to helped, and everytime it happened, the brown-haired girl only smiled and refused; it was her job after all—she would said, even though searching for a missing idol was certainly not her primary job. But honestly, some stubborn student would most likely stray from their path to help her.

It was not unusual for the twilight-haired lad to disappear, but it was unusual for him to not be found. He always left something on his path, the music-scribbled papers he left behind was a trail of White Rabbit’s footsteps that led Alice astray; it was actually easy to found him.

And even if he did not left papers, he was usually in the middle of hallway or garden.

But today, the King of Knights left his throne—even his crown could not be found.

“I can find him for you, _Onee_ - _sama_ ,” the ever so concerned younger male spoke, violet eyes glistened with sympathy. And before the older girl could voice her possible disagreement, two familiar figures gripped her arms and dragged her back in a black-haired idol’s order.

“Thank you, Suou. We were searching for someone who could search for Tsukinaga- _san_ in her place while she rest ... for an hour, if possible,” the older male mumbled, mostly to himself.

The red-haired lad smiled gently, “No problem, I’ll bring Leader to _Onee_ - _sama_!”

 

* * *

Tsukasa Suou was perhaps, one of the very small amount of people who could find Tsukinaga Leo almost effortlessly. Not as effortlessly as Izumi Sena or Narukami Arashi, but still enough to find the King after he determinedly learnt where and when Leo usually run off to.

There were two things Tsukasa actually hated about Leo.

The first one was, please spare him the torture, Leo tended to run from place to place, and everytime Tsukasa needed him was for an extremely important rehearsals for Knights’ live or in Izumi’s order for whatever reasons, so Tsukasa has to find him as fast as possible before the older Tsukinaga leaped away from his place like a hyperactive rabbit.

Anzu was, the younger male thought, one of the professional Leo-searchers. After all, it was her who found Leo first, suddenly, out of nowhere, although Izumi was the one who searched with all of his might. And the older girl did seemed always found Leo before this day.

She even found Leo under infimary’s table once.

(It was honestly the most absurd thing that could happen in Tsukasa’s life.)

And so, Tsukasa almost wondered why Anzu could not find Leo.

The young man did not know where he should start, but his legs bring him to the place he saw Leo the most, the practice room; a spacious, usually empty room with maintained cold temperature that attract not only Leo, but sometimes Sakuma siblings and drama club.

It was one of the place where Leo usually lurked around with his colorful pens—that sold for elementary school students, Tsukasa _knew_ —and papers, sometimes there was even that older Sakuma sleeping in the corner, completely content with Leo’s excited chattering to himself.

Upon standing in front of the double door, Tsukasa could hear some conversation going beyond the soundproof door, and the youngest Knights honestly expected Leo to be sitting in the middle of empty room with mountain of scribbled papers and Sakuma Rei in the corner.

Tsukasa did not expected he, too, would find his platinum-haired upperclassmen there.

And Tsukasa most certainly did not expect Izumi would throw a punch right on Leo’s face.

There was blood, so much blood, on the floor, on their uniforms, on the sky-blue color of Yumenosaki blazer, on Izumi’s knuckle, on Leo’s cheek, dripping, dripping, dripping, everytime Izumi throws his punches again, again, again, and over, and over, and over _again_ while Leo tried to defend himself with his hands—struggled with Izumi’s hand on his collar, gripped so tightly like there was no tomorrow, like Leo was a disgraced enemy instead of his own King.

And yet, Leo still stood his ground.

And yet, Izumi did not stop.

Color was drained from the Tsukasa’s face. The tips of his fingers turned pale, eyes the color of last second twilight’s sky widened with so much horror. Sweats dripped from his chin, his world was spinning; what should he do? His two upperclassmen were fighting, and honestly, not even once Tsukasa dreamed _Izumi_ would get into a fight with _Leo_.

It was not even a verbal fight anymore.

His universe quivered; and Tsukasa realized he was trembling.

The youngest Knights tried to say something, anything, a word, an alphabet, but his voice was not even a whisper, was not even a mumble. His grip on the door’s handle slackened, and Tsukasa could only watch, paralyzed. There was something choking his neck, scratched on his deeper part of thought, screaming, slamming with so much force in his entire being; fear.

Fear for Leo, fear for Izumi, fear for anything that might happen if Tsukasa did not stop them.

Izumi did not stop.

Tsukasa felt cold, everything happened so fast, too fast, and yet, time did not even stop for his trembling existence. The red-haired young man did not even remember how he could run to the nearest class while his knees felt like it were not even his anymore.

“Hmm? Aren’t you Tsukinaga’s junior?”

It was Akatsuki’s member, Tsukasa knew. The older male’s red hair was even brighter than his, like the last ray of sun dancing across the darkened sky, so Tsukasa just unconsciously remember him, “What’s the occassion? Tsukinaga isn’t here if it’s him you are searching.”

Tsukasa slumped in the doorway, it was even more hard to breathe—did class 3-B was even this far? Tsukasa could not even remember where he was anymore; he has to act fast. For Leo, for Izumi, for the problem he did not even know yet still scares him so much.

“You’re Knights’ first year, right? Are you alright?” Nito Nazuna stood from his chair, red eyes bright with concern, the older male cautiously walked to Tsukasa and offered him a bottle of water he just opened.

But instead of accepting, Tsukasa gripped Nazuna’s arm with so much force, the blond-haired young man flinched, almost suprised Tsukasa actually had _that_ much power. Not enough to hurt him, but it was still enough to make Nazuna kind of uncomfortable.

“ _Senpai_ ...!” Tsukasa gasped, he could only uttered one word.

“... yes? Please breathe properly so I can understand what you are saying,” Nazuna grimaced when he realized Tsukasa was _this_ close to fully panicked, a rare yet worrying sight since Tsukasa never visibly panicked, the older male slowly patted Tsukasa’s back, tried to ease his breathe.

“Leader—!”

At this point, every remaining members of class 3-B turned to Tsukasa. Mostly on curiosity, others glimmered with confused stares. Leo was certainly almost never in class—unless someone dragged him first; Tsukasa’s presence certainly attracted many curious stares.

“Izumi- _senpai_ , he—!”

Nazuna furrowed his eyebrows, confused glance sent to Tsumugi Aoba who threw him the same gaze, “Okay, I’m getting confused here, so is it Leo-chin or Izumi-chin?”

Tsukasa rasped, “Both! They are fighting—it’s! It’s bad, there is so much blood!” the red-haired lad unconsciously rambled in english right in the middle of his sentences, but to his absolute delight, Nazuna seemed to understood bits and bits of his words.

“Where?” it was Nazuna’s turn to gripped Tsukasa’s arms.

“Practice room—! The one beside, the stairs!”

Before Tsukasa even caught his breath again, Kuro Kiryuu and almost all of class 3-B’s students dashed to the pointed place. Nazuna stayed, lightly shook Tsukasa’s body to anchored him to reality. It was either seeing Izumi and Leo fighting permanently scared him or actual blood was too much for Tsukasa to handle.

“Listen to me, go to the class 3-A, it’s right beside this room. Just ... call everyone there and tell them to head to the practice room, alright? Call Arashi-chin and Ritsu-chin too; the teachers are having a meeting, so just ... go, okay?”

And Nazuna dashed before Tsukasa could collect his shattered self.

But nonetheless,  the youngest Knights still dragged himself to the class 3-A and opened the door. Tenshouin Eichi immediately greeted his sight, it seemed the Student Council’s President was reaching for the door right when Tsukasa opened it. At different moment, Tsukasa would be delighted to meet Eichi, but this was not a different moment.

“ _Onii-sama_ —!” his breath was returned, but time have not recovered his trembling self.

Kaoru Hakaze peeked behind Eichi’s shoulder in the same time when Morisawa Chiaki stood from his chair, there were so many people left in the class 3-A, the only one who disappeared was just Izumi; but of course, the platinum-haired young man was not here.

He was in the practice room, with blood on his knuckles.

“Izumi- _senpai_ was—fighting with Leader in the!” a pause, and Tsukasa coughed.

“... can Sena even fight, though?” vaguely, the younger idol heard Kaoru mumbled.

“—practice room, beside the stairs,” his neck; something still choked it. And so, his voice came out as almost whispers. But Eichi and Kaoru listened to it so intently, the back of Tsukasa’s mind wondered if he slipped into english out of nowhere again.

Tsukasa added after he coughed for uncountable times, “There is blood—!”

Chiaki dragged Kaoru out, almost jumped on Tsukasa. Everyone followed closely behind, even Itsuki Shu actually speed-walked, Mademoiselle safely sat on his desk. Eichi stayed, blue eyes followed his friends’ figures before he closed his eyes.

Eichi patted Tsukasa’s head, “Breathe.”

And to breathe, was what Tsukasa did.

“Listen to me, Suou- _kun_ , call Narukami- _kun_ and Ritsu- _kun_ as fast as you can, okay?”

Eichi’s voice was so gentle, so slow, like the last thought of hopeful dream remained in the reality; it was almost hard to imagine this same person already destroyed everything about the King of Knights and shattered his entire universe with a smile.

Tsukasa ran in the same time when Eichi left.

Finding Narukami Arashi was not a problem, and Sakuma Ritsu jumped from his sleep the second Tsukasa mentioned Izumi and Leo was fighting, red eyes immediately wide awake. The three of them dashed to the practice room, and upon seeing the double door opened slightly, Tsukasa did not wasted anytime to burst in, his upperclassmen followed closely behind.

Almost everyone restrained the still-struggling Izumi.

The only ones who were gripping Leo was Rei and Hasumi Keito

“Calm down, Sena! Tsukinaga is already worn-out, don’t kill him!” Kuro grunted, visibly having difficulty restraining Izumi even if Hibiki Wataru and Chiaki helped him. Not to mention others that tensed around him—prepared if Izumi leaped and tried to kill Leo with bare hands.

“That Annoying King—! Said he will make me Knights’ leader permanently! I’ll knock some sense to him, let me go, you—!” Izumi kicked Chiaki, but the brown-haired boy almost did not even flinched. The struggled continued, and if Izumi was not in the verge of trying to choke Leo, it was almost comical how almost class 3’s students was needed to hold him.

“Calm down, Sena. Tsukinaga will not go anywhere, see? Sakuma will hold him, see?” Chiaki avoided a particular kick that may made his face swollen. For a prima ballerina, Izumi sure was strong—even the leader of karate and basketball club respectively had a bad time.

Izumi shouted some nonsense before suddenly slumped.

“Breathe, Sena- _kun_. If you killed Tsukinaga- _kun_ , you will certainly become Knights’ permanent leader, so I honestly suggest you to breathe,” Eichi spoke helpfully, but Keito did not have the time and energy to shot Eichi his famous warning look as always.

“Calmed down, now?” Keito voice boomed, his grip on Leo’s shoulder slackened.

“Did one of you fetch first aid kit in your way?” Tsumugi turned to the remaining Knights’ members who froze in the doorway. Narukami quickly nodded and stepped forward, first aid kit gripped in his hand. Tsumugi gestured to Leo; he goes first, golden eyes said silently.

“It would be appreciated if one of you start talking about the cause,” Nazuna said, hands on his hips, certainly not impressed with his two friends fighting and possibly mentally scars Tsukasa more than anything. Hopefully, Izumi did not break any of Leo’s bones, because Knights most certainly could not participate in upcoming Dream Festivals if that was the case.

Izumi slumped in Kuro and Wataru’s hold, and the two said figures slowly let go.

“He said he would make me Knights’ permanent leader, out of nowhere,” Izumi spat. And Tsukasa honestly never saw so much hatred and fury in someone’s eyes—the two conflicted emotion ironically burned, dancing like a wild fire in a calm, transparent water.

It was Shu’s turn to ask, eyebrows arched when he could not find the problem, “And?”

Izumi clenched his hands, and almost immediately, people around him tensed, “That means he will disappear again. I’ve got enough of him disappearing; I’m so tired, just—!”

Tsukasa honestly forgot how to breathe.

He even forgot since when he kneeled in the doorway, too caught in Izumi’s intense emotion. Tsukasa’s world still trembled, but Ritsu patted his shoulder—tried to anchored his already drowning self.

And for a second, Tsukasa’s entire universe stilled.

Izumi choked, and the younger red-haired idol could heard something else shattered, “—don’t. Please, _Ou-sama_ , don’t.”

There was two things Tsukasa actually hated about Leo.

One, Leo tended to ran off somewhere, from place to place, like a wanderlust young man he was. Laughing while raced to his own world with luster treasures and fairies and everything that was well, leaving only a trail of music-scribbled papers that strayed from his supposed path.

Two, Tsukinaga Leo sometimes forgot he was not alone; he has someone in his side.

Not one, not two, but four.

Sometimes, the King forgot he was a king.

And sometimes, he did not let his Knights reminded him.

But that was alright, Tsukasa suppose.

Not with words—or blood like Izumi, or laughs like Narukami, or endless dreams like Ritsu, or even the entire new world like those of Anzu’s, but Tsukasa would reminded Leo, that he was not alone, with his own presence.

Maybe not now, for his entire universe still trembled so badly, he was almost ashamed.

But it was a silent oath Tsukasa took for himself.

For Leo’s world was the one who blinded him with so much delight and curiosity.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Good day!
> 
> I have a sudden whim to write Leo and Sena fighting, and yep. This is also a character study for Tsukasa, since I don't write him as much as I write Leo or Izumi or even Ritsu. Hopefully, I can write something for Naru, too.
> 
> As always, big thanks to Freyyyy for proofreading this 1 am oneshot. I honestly didn't know how to write fighting scene, let alone bare handed. I know I write something about Izumi is actually very weak, but well, adrenaline can do anything.
> 
> Last, sorry for any grammar mistakes, thank you for reading~!  
> -Azureinne K.


End file.
